This invention relates to a multicolored synthetic resin or rubber domestic gauntlet with a design seal to be used in washing and cooking and a method for producing the gauntlet.
One object of the present invention is to provide a multicolored synthetic resin or rubber domestic gauntlet comprising a two- or three-colored main body which includes different color portions and has at least one design seal bearing an animal or animals, a flower or flowers and/or an advertisement letter or letters attached to the inner surface of the main body and a method for producing the gauntlet.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of synthetic resin or rubber domestic gauntlets having design seals attached thereto. The prior art synthetic resin or rubber domestic gauntlets having design seals attached thereto are generally produced by forming a thin transparent main body film having a thickness on the order of 0.01 to 0.03 mm from transparent vinyl chloride or rubber and manually applying a paper design seal having a design printed thereon to the external surface of the main body or mechanically transferring a transfer tape bearing a desin onto the transparent thin film main sheet. And in the coloring of the gauntlet, a coloring matter or matters are blended in the material for the main body. However, the prior art gauntlet having the design printed paper seal applied to the external surface of the gauntlet main body has the drawbacks that the seal easily comes off the main body after frequent use of the gauntlet and that there occurs a difference in level between the main body and seal and as a result, the material of the main body tends to tear at the area surrounding the seal. The mechanical transfer of the seal requires an expensive facility of such complicated construction that a trouble or troubles may occur.
Since the colored gauntlet of the above type has the main body formed of synthetic resin or rubber which has a coloring matter blended therein, the gauntlet presents a monotonous appearance and the seal is not distinctly displayed.